Navy
Navy is Zuma's older brother in the Xavierverse and the CenturiRealm, the team's sea watcher, rescue pup and lifeguard. He is a Labrador Retriever with a very observant attitude. He now lives with his younger brother in Adventure Bay, and now a member of the PAW Patrol, being one of two water pups (Three in the CenturiRealm) but with a different tactic. Navy belongs to Xavierthespecialvet Personality Navy is observant... very observant. He always spends his time watching the sea, even if nothing moved from his sight. Aside from that, he always looks after his younger brother, but still, he loves him as much as he does. As much as his observant side, he was born with keen eyes and he uses this to make advantages and is not afraid to take small or long observations. Though at rare times, he is usually a very quiet person, and he doesn't really talk much; he isn't really involved in anything except what has to do with the water, similar to Zuma. He takes his job, and the instinctive protection of his brother very seriously One harsh insult and he'll defend of what is right. Not to mention, he uses his keen eyes to make a frightening look to make one regret he/she will never wish to deal with him. He is a Labrador with many experiences and is more than willing to do everything he can to make everything alright. When he is not on his job, he would usually spends his time to be with Zuma and everyone else and usually he would come up fun activities and sometimes even acts like a little pup when there is fun, and this especially makes him a very fun person to get along. He always tends to be helpful, initiative, and is also good to solve social problems. He sometimes loves to make jokes to make everyone happy and laugh at him, and that makes him an all-around person as well. Even better, he is always at everyone's backs, knowing that he is there for everyone, giving them the support and courage they need. He will always seek out to anyone who needs help because he is not the person who will stand idly by, and that shows his bravery and determination which it would be such a benevolent example for the team. Overall, he is a very balanced individual. Bio His biography was nothing ordinary... Navy was an orphan along with Zuma since then. As he spent his days in the orphanage even after he and his little brother were found born at the beach...with no parents...clearly considered either missing or deceased, he always looks after his younger brother. Despite, not being known who are their parents were, the two of them were inseparable, even at such times when they wanted to be each other and spent their days together as orphan siblings inside the orphanage or even play and swim together at the beach. He definitely knew that a certain Chocolate Labrador was named Zuma, and he never forget by his name and appearance of his younger brother. Until then, these words apparently stuck in his mind, for long that he remembered it for a long time. Not long as he grew older by the age of 10, He eventually separated both was with Zuma, as one different family adopted him and the other, whose Ryder's family, adopted Zuma. For so long, he really missed his little brother, as much as he loved him the most than any other things he seen. As years gone by, he studied about oceanography, while reading inside the family's library for almost everyday. He knew everything he taught to himself. Oceans, marine wildlife, tides, Changing of sea temperatures, and so on. It made him really inspired that he wanted to the watch the oceans and seas, the marine wildlife, and to help and rescue people in the beach on his own, and one day, the owner gave him a pair of binoculars as a gift when he turned 14. Some time later at the age of 17, he was free to go, and most of the information he heard about Zuma was he was staying at Adventure Bay. He determined to himself that he can finally reunite with Zuma. After for his searching and a long trip, the two Labradors were finally united, and not long, Ryder took him in as the team's sea watcher and a water pup as well. He was proud not only became a member of the PAW Patrol, but also to spend his time with his little brother as much as they did in the past. Appearance Normal: Navy is a Labrador Retriever. His fur is pale yellow, his facial markings are white, which also connecting down to his underbelly, and his tail is a little thick yet identical from that of a Labrador Retriever. He had sharp whitish-yellow eyes. He wore an azure collar. His pup tag is a sea background with a pair of small binoculars. Uniform: His uniform is like Zuma's, except the color which is azure. He also wears swimming goggles when his on duty as a lifeguard. Flight Uniform: Navy's Air Rescue Uniform has whitish-blue highlights. His jetpack is similar to Zuma but he has different tools - visor glasses to see things underwater much more clear from the sky, and an emergency lasso to grab things from afar. Anthro Appearance: He still bears the same markings he does as a feral. But as for his clothing, he wears a sleeveless white jacket with a hoodie, covering a pale blue rounded shirt with his pup tag at the bottom left, and white shorts. He always wear his binoculars strapped along on his neck. Mission PAW Appearance Navy's Mission PAW black suit is as classic and barely similar as Zuma's. It had light blue and white highlights, and armpads attached to his suit as well. His gears are... * Visor-Glasses - Navy can see things from afar, even underwater. This also works as a night-vision googles as well. * Scuba Gear - His scuba gear is identical as Zuma's, however, slightly improved because when he is underwater, he can see things clearer, and also very good when he swims in dark, watery places. Trivia Catchphrases * I can see the sea, and it's calling me! * Navy here, and the sea we'll fare! * Diving into action as the ocean will flow its reaction! Family: * Unknown Parents (Either Alive or Deceased) * Zuma - Brother * Beryl - Sister-in-law (Only in the CenturiRealm) Random Facts: * His name is a reference to a type of army, government or a carrier ship. Like for instance, "U.S Navy" and "Department of the Navy". * Navy is the first sibling (or brother) of Zuma and one of my two characters to enter the CenturiRealm, the other is Ignis. (Thanks to the approval from DJ.RJ.Centurion) * He and Zuma would work together as lifeguards. In the CenturiRelam, he, Zuma, and Beryl would sometimes work together * He is always seen with a pair of binoculars (It's should be pretty obvious), but sometimes, he can be seen without it. * He is rarely seen wearing jeans; Most of the time, he always wear shorts. * Not only that he is a sea watcher, he is also a great teacher to help kids or people swim, or even to help them conquer Hyrdrophobia. * In the CenturiRealm, as much as he supports Zuma, he also supports Beryl as his sister-in-law when she and Zuma got dated and later married. Not to mention, he treats and loves her like a sister as much as he does the same to his brother. * Whether in feral or anthro, Navy and Zuma are two years apart from each other. * He really is an expert in Windsurfing, even to the time he taught Zuma when he was young. Sometimes in the later days as they grew up, he and Zuma would do with each other because they would keep their memories alive, and to entertain their friends. * Surprisingly, he is really good at playing acoustic guitars; he practiced it back in his days in the orphanage, usually he would use, playing songs, to let Zuma sleep. * Due to the sharpness of his eyes, Navy had a great sense of eyesight; Sometimes, he doesn't need his binoculars to use. * Practically, before he moved into Adventure Bay, Navy was also an informant of the waters itself. There, he would gave information to his first owner, the government, and of course some lifeguards and the military. In the later days, he decided to give up when he moved to Adventure Bay. * Some say, even from the other pups or dogs of the PAW Patrol, that his eyes are practically sensitive, but Navy denies it, because his eyes are sharp. Category:Pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon pups Category:Honorary PAW Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:New Characters Category:Males Category:Male Pup Category:Male Character Category:Dogs Category:Friendly Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Male Protagonist Category:Xavierthespecialvet's OC Category:Xavierthespecialvet's Character Category:Labrador Category:Labradors Category:Zuma's Family Category:Zuma's Brother Category:Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:Older Brother Category:Brother Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters